


Welcome Your Highness

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gino Weinberg - Freeform, Kanon Maldini - Freeform, Lelouch Vi Britannia - Freeform, M/M, Milly Ashford - Freeform, RoloxLelouch, Schneizel El Britannia - Freeform, SchneizelxKanon, SchneizelxSuzaku, SuzakuxLelouch, code geass - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Suzaku se encuentra en problemas en medio del festival que ha organizado Milly Ashford, se encuentra con el segundo príncipe y Kanon Maldini, ¿Podrá salir adelante con el traje de mesera sin ser descubierto?
Relationships: Schneizel el Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Kudos: 2





	Welcome Your Highness

La culpa la tenía la señorita Cecile. Sí, todo había sido culpa de Cecile, reflexiono Kururugi Suzaku aferrando con fuerza la bandeja de metal contra su pecho.

_—Suza-chan_ —escucho la sonora voz de Milly llamándolo tras tocar la campanilla frente a la barra— La orden de la mesa seis ya está lista ¿Puedes llevarla?

Suzaku miro de reojo la mesa donde se encontraban Kanon Maldini y Schneizel El Britannia mirando el restaurante temático que habían creado para el festival. En ese momento quiso retroceder el tiempo.

Todo empezó hace una semana, Suzaku se dirigió a la sala de juntas, con 10 minutos de retraso se inclinó hacia adelante para dar una reverencia y disculparse por la falta que había cometido. Aunque realmente no había sido del todo su culpa cuando Milly dio el anuncio de la temática del nuevo festival escolar.

Suzaku había alzado la mano para pedir la palabra, Milly concedió solo para escuchar que el joven britannian honorario debía irse.

_—¡Mo!_ —exclamo Milly en un grito ahogado— Suzaku siempre estas ocupado, ya no tienes tiempo para pasar el tiempo con tus viejos amigos —señalo— Al parecer sus nuevos amigos son más importantes

—Presidenta...

Suzaku se había tensado, Gino rio por lo bajo, mientras Anya tomaba una foto de su semblante. Aunque quiso pedir ayuda a Lelouch este le ignoro. Parecía divertido de verlo en aprietos para variar.

—Bien no importa, puedes irte —Suzaku sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo

—Gra...

—Pero antes debes escuchar los detalles para ponernos de acuerdo —le miro inquisitivamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Después de todo eres parte del consejo estudiantil, además no podría darte preferencias ¿Verdad?

Sin otra opción Suzaku tuvo que tomar asiento otra vez en su silla.

—Nuestra presidenta es alguien de cuidado ¿No crees _Suzaku-chan?_ —soltó Gino con gracia rodeándole los hombros con su brazo y pinchando su mejilla, Suzaku suspiro resignado.

Y así había llegado tarde.

—Lamento la tardanza su Alteza —declaro más tenso de lo habitual.

—Debió de haber sido _algo_ realmente importante para el oficial Kururugi para que llegue en ese estado —declaro el segundo príncipe, notando así Suzaku que su cabello se encontraba más desordenado de lo habitual y su capa se había arrugado. Aun con la vista hacia abajo, se mordió el labio inferior, podía sentir como la vista del príncipe seguía clavada en su persona como si fuese la cosa más llamativa de la habitación.

Aunque relativamente era así, después de todo un britannian honorario como caballero round era lo más surrealista que pudo haber y habría.

—¿Le gustaría hacernos conocer cuál fue el motivo oficial Kururugi? —la pregunta del príncipe fue suave, bajo aquel semblante sereno, aunque más que pregunta pareció la dulce tentativa de la sublevación.

Suzaku dudo, podría simplemente responder y ser el objeto de escrutinio por parte de los adultos o simplemente decir que no y mostrar otra vez su falta de respeto hacia el segundo príncipe, como sea, cualquier elección que tomara sería un martirio para él. Así que tras analizar la situación prefirió terminar rápido con la incómoda situación y decir la verdad, ¡Maldito error que cometió! Se condenó así mismo Suzaku Kururugi sin darse cuenta.

—El festival escolar —empezó— Como soy miembro del consejo estudiantil debía quedarme en la reunión para saber de los detalles ya que es una de mis responsabilidades.

—Oh —soltó el príncipe altivamente.

—Yo... —quiso decir algo más pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Eso suena fantástico! ¿Y que han planeado? —se atrevió a preguntar Cecile con emoción dejando de lado el hecho de que era una reunión de guerra.

—Señorita Cecile —hablo Suzaku levantando la vista con sorpresa— ¿No cree que este tipo de conversaciones esta fuera de lugar?

—Oh, está bien oficial Kururugi, usted mismo lo dijo, fue un asunto importante así que ¿Por qué no compartir sus planes? —señalo el príncipe con la vista clavada en Kururugi mostrando en sus labios una sonrisa amable, sin embargo Suzaku lo sabía, sus ojos no estaban sonriendo.

Entonces llego el día del festival.

La idea era simple, harían un restaurante con temática de los 90 basado en lo concurridos que eran en América en esos tiempos, aunque Rivalz había declarado que era una propuesta rara, y que era mejor un café maid, cuando supo que Milly solo aceptaría si las bellas maid eran los chicos en un santiamén cerro la boca y se quedó ahí, frio como un tempano de hielo y no era para menos, la presidenta adoraba las temáticas que incluyeran el travestismo, por lo cual las opciones empezaron a volverse menos.

—Una casa del terror —hablo Kallen.

—Lo hará un grupo de primero.

—Un host club —sugirió Shirley

—Buena idea, pero nos faltaría personal —señalo al reconocer la escasez de buenos prospectos para crear uno host club de verdad.

—Casa del té —propuso Suzaku.

—Aburrido.

—Un cine —esta vez hablo Lelouch a sabiendas que sería más práctico.

—Hmm ¿Acaso Lulu tiene planes románticos? —canturreo, Lelouch le miro indignado.

—Un café maid —ofreció Rivalz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—A menos que quieras usar una minifalda de sirvienta entonces es un no.

—Comida —dijo Anya con aquel tono monótono característico de ella, y la brillante idea apareció frente a Milly quien ya no veía a los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil - _dígase lacayos-_ sino empezó a fantasear sobre los míticos restaurantes de paso revestidos de rojo y blanco con los acolchados sillones de cuero y las camareras con sus trajes con volantes y mandil sobre los patines de ruedas.

—Un restaurante de hamburguesas —chasqueo los dedos y así fue como había comenzado todo.

Suzaku había llegado temprano ese día, por extraño que fuera ese día lo tenía libre de trabajo, sin embargo, no reparo en pensar demás después de todo, si no asistía estaba seguro de que Milly prepararía algo peor para él ya que no pudo ayudar demasiado con los arreglos por su trabajo.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Has llegado a tiempo! —le llamo Milly tomándole de la mano mientras le llevaba con Shirley— Vamos pruébatelo, ya que no estuviste presente estos días tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos —Suzaku asintió y colocándose detrás del biombo de bambú empezó a quitarse su uniforme escolar para ponerse la prenda.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunto Milly con diversión tras unos minutos de espera, Shirley seguía terminando las costuras de un arreglo para el cabello de otro traje.

—¿De verdad tengo que usar esto? —pregunto.

—Lo siento oficial Kururugi pero en el frente de batalla algunos soldados deben sacrificarse por el bien mayor.

Suzaku salió detrás del biombo con resignación con el pequeño traje de camarera que le quedaba a la perfección, su falda azul almirante caía por encima de su muslo perfectamente mostrando sus largas piernas. La blusa se ajustaba a su cuerpo idóneamente acentuando su fina cintura con el chaleco negro por encima.

Milly se quedó en silencio por un momento, había algo en Suzaku, tal vez su complexión delgada y pequeña que lo hacía perfecto para verse bien aunque no usara relleno, supuso que otro año más Rivalz debería ser la chica tetona del grupo.

—Una vuelta.

—¿Milly?

—¡Vamos! —chillo.

Suzaku obedeció con recelo, los volantes del mandil blanco se contonearon y entonces Milly sonrió.

—Bien ahora solo falta Lelouch —declaro la señorita Ashford, Suzaku solo parpadeo.

En resumen eran Rivalz, Lelouch y Suzaku vistiendo como hermosas camareras, mientras Gino, Kallen y Shirley usaban el traje masculino.

—¿Por qué él si puede usar el traje de hombre? —pregunto Lelouch con el entrecejo fruncido las dos coletas que ondeaban sobre su cabello ondearon ante los moños que había preparado Shirley especialmente para él.

—Lulu deberías ser más condescendiente, no todos podemos vernos tan bien como tú en hermosos trajes de mujer —regaño Milly— Además su traje tuvo un pequeño problema —recordó la presidenta cuando sin querer Lord Weinberg había desgarrado su camisa por su prominente cuerpo cuando se agacho. Benditos sean sus pectorales, pero al parecer la ropa de chica no combinaba con ellos.—Además no eres el único que viste así —señalo a los demás.

—Bien como sea — Lelouch cruzo los brazos por encima de su pecho.

—Hermano ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Rolo.

Lelouch suavizo su semblante y trato de calmar la preocupación de su hermano menor, por suerte a Rolo le había tocado ayudar en la cocina así que no tendría que estar metido en las locuras de su presidenta.

Suzaku les miro detenidamente, la vorágine de sensaciones se estacionaron en él como un torrente amargo, bajo sus ojos Lelouch parecía feliz, pero aun así se preguntó si podría durar aquella felicidad falsa ante los recuerdos robados.

Rolo no era su hermano, y Lelouch había sido Zero. En cierta medida el llamado del segundo príncipe para que se presentara en el campo de batalla había sido un respiro para él ya que no deseaba verlo.

Sí. Odiaba pelear.

Pero aun no tenía corazón para ver a Lelouch y tratarlo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Claro que podía saludarlo, preguntarle si había hecho la tarea de inglés y hasta desviar un golpe de la pelota de voleibol cuando estaban en la cancha para que no golpeara su cara.

Pero más allá de eso, estaba Rolo como su fiel intermediario a sabiendas que su corazón seguía en tela de duda.

Lelouch no necesitaba de Suzaku, para eso estaba Rolo. Porque realmente no sabía si realmente podría protegerlo hasta de sí mismo.

Aun así se vio protegiéndolo otra vez cuando los vio llegar.

Bajo un sombrero café y lentes de negros y un traje conformado por un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco caqui Kanon Maldini iba entrando al puesto de comida rápida junto al segundo príncipe quien llevaba una gabardina beige y un sombrero negro junto unos lentes del mismo tono.

Su cuerpo se tensó en medio del camino con dos órdenes en la mano.

Como un rayo salió disparado a la cocina dejando las ordenes en la mesa del mostrador y se dirigió hacia dentro donde Rolo Lamperouge quien se encontraba pelando las papas.

—Rolo —le llamo, su mirada se había vuelto afilada y sus labios conformaron una línea delgada y recta.

El chico se dio la vuelta.

—Lord Kururugi —dio una pequeña reverencia— ¿Sucedió algo?'

Suzaku pudo notar como se tensaba el chico al verle.

—Si —Los parpados de Rolo se abrieron un poco más y empuño el cuchillo que traía en su mano derecha con más fuerza. Suzaku lo notó pero no le importó— Necesito que lleves lejos a Lelouch de aquí.

—¿Mi señor?

—No puedo darte explicaciones, el hecho de que él se encuentre aquí es un riesgo no solo para la misión sino para su persona misma —hizo una breve pausa su mandíbula se había apretado con más fuerza, la duda seguía ahí y de alguna forma generaba que las palabras se le escaparan de la boca— No podemos permitirnos perderlo.

Y con ello Rojo se relajó.

El cuchillo cayó en el suelo y como consecuencia un grito estridente provino desde la cocina. El primero en llegar fue Lelouch quien había reconocido la voz que lanzo el alarido, moviéndose hacia adelante cuando vio a su hermano en el suelo trato de ayudarle a levantarse.

—Rolo... ¿Qué paso?

—Yo... —parecía respirar de forma inconsistente, su voz sonaba entrecortada— Me duele... El costado... Me duele —chillo como un animal herido.

—Rolo...

—Yo... lo lamento... déjame volver a mis tareas y... —un nuevo alarido soltó.

—Por supuesto que no —le sonrió amable— ¿Qué clase de hermano seria si lo permitiera? —acaricio su mejilla izquierda— Iremos directo a la enfermería y...

—Pero... —le miro con preocupación.

—Nada de peros

Suzaku sonrió con tristeza oculto detrás de algunas de las cajas, Lelouch siempre era así y tal vez siempre lo seria, pensó antes de ir con el par.

—Lelouch ¿Que paso? —pregunto con preocupación.

Lelouch se tensó por unos segundos —Rolo... —Suzaku se había acercado a ambos— Parece no encontrarse bien —el terror se estaba posesionando de Lelouch— Yo...

—No tienes que decir nada más —coloco una mano Suzaku en su hombro— Informare a la presidenta, así que por favor retírense por hoy.

—Suzaku, tú... —le miro conmovido Lelouch.

—Por favor no digas nada más, la prioridad ahora es Rolo y como su hermano mayor confió que te quedaras con él para cuidarlo. Así que vamos te ayudare a llevarlo.

Lelouch asintió. Siendo llevado por la parte trasera, Suzaku lo acompaño hasta la enfermería. Y colocando a Rolo encima de la cama acerco su rostro cerca de su odio.

—No permitas que salga hasta que esto acabe —ordeno.

Rolo asintió.

Suzaku regreso a su puesto, después de haber aclarado lo sucedido con la presidenta, ya solo quedaba un solo obstáculo.

Desviando su mirada hacia la mesa donde Kanon Maldini y el segundo príncipe se encontraban, largo un poco de aire, _mientras nadie llamase la atención sobre ellos todo saldría bien,_ pensó. Aunque las dudas seguían pululando a su alrededor como: ¿Que hacían ahí en primer lugar? ¿Acaso había alguna amenaza? O es que...

Dejo de lado las dudas cuando vio a Gino yendo hacia ellos, con esa sonrisa boba alzando su mano de forma despreocupada para saludar.

—Su al... —soltó un chillido cuando sintió el dolor de su pie al ser aplastado por la rueda del patín de Suzaku quien se había movido hacia él con rapidez— ¡Suzaku! —chillo Lord Weinberg, Suzaku suspiro, no creyó que tuviera que explicárselo.

—Vaya, pero si es Lord Kururugi —hablo Kanon llamando la atención del caballero, entonces Suzaku se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron, sentía el calor crecer en su rostro, sin querer llevo sus manos detrás de la espalda y uno de sus pies se movió hacia atrás tratando de buscar la forma de escapar— No te queda nada mal ese traje —sonrió Kanon.

—Por favor no diga ese tipo de cosas —suplico en un susurro. Gino pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y sonrió

—¿Verdad que si? —afirmo con entusiasmo.

—Aunque es una sorpresa verlo de esa forma —respondió Kanon.

—¡Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez! Pero Suzaku se ve realmente bien en este tipo de ropa.

—Oh —soltó Kanon. Suzaku quiso golpear a Gino en ese momento. —¿Entonces no es la primera vez que viste así?

Gino negó

—¡Deberían de haberlo visto con sus otros atuendos! —hablo con entusiasmo, aunque este decayó— Yo también me sentí mal de no haberlo visto en persona —sus cejas se habían fruncido cual niño pequeño haciendo berrinche— Pero por suerte nuestra presidenta había tomado muchas fotos.

—¿Fotos? —esta vez hablo el segundo príncipe.

Suzaku sintió un escalofrió escalando por su espina dorsal cuando le escucho hablar. Gino en cambio asintió —Tal vez pueda conseguir algunas en el stand de allá —apunto con el dedo a la pizarra de atrás donde Kallen seguía vendiendo las fotos de los anteriores festivales donde participaron.

—Oh...

Nuevamente esa respuesta que dejaba cabida aun sin fin de posibilidades. Y la tensión se seguía propagándose en su cuerpo al mirar el stand.

—Gino —le llamo Suzaku severamente— Tenemos trabajo, por favor apreciaría que fueses discreto con la presencia de nuestros invitados. —Lord Weinberg guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta caer en cuenta del gran problema que ocasionaría que se supiera que el segundo príncipe estuviera ahí, entonces asintió, tras esto Suzaku retomo camino tras hacer una pequeña reverencia como forma de disculpa.

—La orden de la mesa 10 esta lista —le llamo Milly, Suzaku la tomo aun con la mirada con la pizarra suspiro con alivio al ver que las fotos de Lelouch se habían vendido como pan caliente y ya no había ninguna.

Aún quedaban algunas de Shirley, Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, y de él, hasta vio una antigua foto de la fiesta de bienvenida a Arthur, donde para su mala suerte el felino le mordió el dedo en dicha toma. En sus labios surco una triste sonrisa al recordar los viejos momentos. Los mismos que sabía no volverían jamás.

Llevando la orden a la mesa correspondiente siguió con su trabajo, lo cual hubiera sido más sencillo si no se sintiera perseguido por las miradas de ambos adultos. En especial la del príncipe Schneizel que parecía un acertijo.

_—Suza-chan_ —escucho la sonora voz de Milly llamándolo tras tocar la campanilla frente a la barra— La orden de la mesa 6 ya está lista ¿Puedes llevarla?

Suzaku parpadeo un par de veces, seguía distraído, impaciente y temeroso, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en que Lelouch no debía ser descubierto, además estaba Gino a quien podría salírsele decir que el segundo príncipe se encontraba ahí. Y luego estaba esas miradas que empezaban a ponerlo nervioso. Con Lelouch fuera y Rivalz en la cocina, era el único miembro masculino con ropa de chica.

¿Qué clase de imagen presentaba ahora? No podía imaginar qué tipo de ideas raras se habrían hecho sus superiores. Lanzo un suspiro al aire antes de dirigirse a la mesa acordada solo para chocar contra el pecho de alguien.

—Yo... —soltó un bajo alarido— Lo lamento.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Suzaku sintió el alma salírsele del cuerpo al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor aún más cuando le sujeto de la muñeca.

—Su al-

El hombre llevo su dedo índice contra sus labios. Suzaku asintió.

—Yo... lo siento —se disculpó otra vez.

El segundo príncipe le miro atento en silencio.

Suzaku se sentía aún más avergonzado ¿Acaso algo podría salir peor? Y el destino parecía adorar burlarse otra vez de él.

—¿Podrías dármela?

Suzaku parpadeo un par de veces —¿Disculpe?

—La foto, quiero esa foto —señalo Schneizel.

Suzaku se giró y cuando vio la foto se tensó —¿Esta seguro que quiere esa foto en particular? —Su voz sonó lastimera a punto de quebrarse.

_Esto no podría estar pasando._

—Si —dijo Schneizel inclinándose contra su cuello, la diferencia de alturas era algo notorio, Suzaku pudo sentir el calor de su aliento por detrás de su oreja— Por favor —pidió.

Suzaku trago duro antes de tomar la foto y dársela.

—¿Cuánto es?

—¿Mi señor?

—Planeo comprarla por supuesto, ¿No esperaría que solo la tomara verdad Kururugi-kun?

Suzaku negó con nerviosismo.

—Yo... yo no quise decir eso es solo... Ya sabe... ¿Por qué?

—Quien sabe —tarareo— Pero tal vez —se inclinó hacia él para acortar aún más distancia— Empiezo a comprender la importancia de los festivales —sonrió y su sonrisa le envió un escalofrío a Suzaku que hizo que casi sus piernas flaquearan— No puedo esperar para el próximo Kururugi-kun —dijo antes de meter la foto en el bolsillo tras pagar.

Suzaku trago duro, pensó que su cuerpo se desplomaría pero no lo permitió. Su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo.

Esa noche Suzaku tuvo pesadillas con una enorme hamburguesa que pretendía devorarlo, en cambio en el palacio real el segundo príncipe tuvo un curioso sueño que implicaba al caballero VII, con un ajustado traje de mesera trayéndole el desayuno en la cama. Sus suaves pómulos se enmarcaban ante su dulce sonrisa, el rubor se esparcía sobre ellos mientras avanzaba hacia la cama y extendía la charola

_—Your highness_ —pronunciaron sus suaves y tersos labios.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, Schneizel despertó, dirigió su vista hacia la mesita de a un lado, prendió la lámpara de mano y hurgo en el cajón hasta encontrar la fotografía encima de la agenda de cuero, en ella estaba el caballero VII vestido con traje de gato color azul, en sus labios se perfilo una generosa sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaron con un destello en particular.

—Supongo que los festivales no son tan malos, podríamos hacer un par de ellos ¿No lo crees Kanon?

Maldini se removió en su lugar, perezosamente se levantó para ver al príncipe mientras bostezaba —Parece que ha encontrado algo que ha llamado su atención su alteza.

—Sí, supongo que es así. 


End file.
